Версия 0.7.0.1
New features / content / improvements *Updated the internal structure of save files to reduce the amount of RAM needed when saving. Additionally the new files will load faster in the front end and into the game. *Old saves are compatible and will convert to the new format when saved. *We’ve also added an integrity check, though we won’t stop you from loading files you’ve edited. This is mainly to help us determine whether we’re dealing with a clean save file or if data has been modified outside the game. *Crafting changes: **New Crafting missions added to GSO Grades 2 & 3. **Crafting selection menu now allows user to repeat recipes and cancel building. **Undiscovered blocks from the current tier can now be crafted. **Crafting sped up by increasing the movement rate of resource chunks by streamlining the passage of chunks through crafting blocks. **Added arrows and better placement guidance to tutorials. **Replaced the GSO Mobile Delivery Cannon and GSO Mobile Furnace Generator blocks with new larger versions to allow more space for the new input slots and because the older version were a bit too small compared with how useful they are as blocks. The old versions will be removed and should be manually replaced on any affected Techs. **Graduated the new crafting blocks from R&D into the main game: ***GSO Refinery - Grade 2 ***GSO Fabricator - Grade 2 ***GSO Scrapper - Grade 3 ***GeoCorp Fabricator - Grade 2 ***GeoCorp Scrapper - Grade 3 ***Venture Refinery - Grade 2 ***Venture Fabricator - Grade 2 ***Venture Scrapper - Grade 3 **Started preparing the old GSO crafting blocks for removal. The following blocks should be removed from any Techs that use them and replaced with new crafting blocks (above). They may be sold at Trading Stations for the value of the their equivalent new crafting block: ***GSO Old Fabricators ***GSO Old Refinery ***GSO Old Foundry *Added lots of new Techs to the enemy population. *Adding some fleeing Techs to the types of Population enemies that can spawn. *Enemy Techs destroyed by the player grant small amounts of XP and BB. *Added the new Power Gauge and Fuel Gauge blocks to the Game (R&D only as extra functionality is required). *Added the new GSO AI Anchor Module block to replace the older Rotating Anchor Blocks. These feature an integrated Guard AI Module that will automate your turrets. They cannot be used to control a mobile Tech. *All colour blocks and Holiday Hat Blocks are now available from the start of the game from any Payload Terminal or Trading Station. *The prices of all Holiday Hat Blocks have increased. *Integrated new Venture Delivery Cannon (221) to Venture Grade 2, featuring a new anchor. This replaces the old 1x1x1 version, the old version can now be sold for enough to replace it with the new one at a Trading Station. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team (many thanks to Jakub "M0dEx" Kubik, Ko Tezuka, Leonardo Gobbi, Olivier Barruhet, Pedro "Greybear" Moreira, Ryo Tanimoto, Tobie "Sylver" Praz and Victor "PVD" Fuchadzhi for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *General changes: **Increased the vision range of all Cabs and thus all Techs from 50 to 100 units. **Added the GeoCorp Scrapper to the game (Grade 3, R&D only at the moment). **Enemies will now spot and engage the player from further away. **Increased the price of weapons by 50%, pricing them up according to their power. **Updated the Send Invader description to remove mention of receiving rewards for Invader victories, as we do not yet offer those rewards. **Reduced the frequency of enemy population and mission spawns. **Added delivery crates to ambush missions. **Updated Gauntlet Block List with new Hawkeye blocks. *Resource changes: **Renamed some resource chunks: ***Wood = Fibrewood Chunk ***Sap Jelly = Rubber Jelly ***Hydrocarb Capsule = Fibron Chunk ***Oleus Capsule = Olastic Brick **Increased the chunk drop rate for all resource givers by 25%. **Reduced the amount of energy gained from burning resource chunks in a Mobile Furnace Generator. **Decreased the amount of energy gained for burning Refined Resource Chunks. They now yield the same amounts as their unrefined counterparts, but burn twice as fast. *Block changes: **Blocks with pick-up ranges (Collectors, Receivers, Block Magnets, Scrappers, SCUs) now display their pick-up range on the terrain. **Fixed Shield Bubbles to repel Techs. **Increased the holding strength of all Collectors, they will drop less chunks at high speeds. **Increased the chunk capacity of all Collectors by 25%. **Updated existing Silos to hold multiple items for larger ones and single chunk types for small ones. **Updated the names and descriptions of all Silos to describe which ones are Filtered and which ones are mixed (the former take only one type of chunk and the latter take all types of chunks mixed together until they reach capacity). **Block Magnets now pick up from a longer distance. **Increased the capacity of the GSO Filtered Node Silo (the small one), to 10 chunks. **Added Venture Filter Stack Silo to the Game (Grade 2). **Reduced the top speed of the Hawkeye Tank Tracks (Grade 3). **Increased health of Hawkeye Rotor Blocks. **Reduced the range of the missiles to a point where enemies can spot you and fight back (no missile sniping). They're still awesome to use from flying Techs though. **Missiles now aim for a random block on your target Tech, rather than the centre of the enemy’s cab. **Increased the health of the Hawkeye, Venture and GeoCorp Cabs and AI Modules. **Reduced the pickup range of all Scrappers. Art Tweaks *Tightened up the main menu. *Optimised the collision geometry on GSO, Venture and Geo Corp blocks to use primitive colliders. *New GSO Conveyors. *Modified & polished most of the rest of the crafting blocks too. *Updated Crafting UI for the Fabricator. *Tweaked a couple of graphical errors on blocks and scenery objects. *Modified GSO filter asset to better distinguish it from conveyors. *Added prototype anchor geometry to basic GSO, Venture and GeoCorp crafting blocks for their un-anchored and state. *Fixed a lot of minor issues when playing in 4:3. Bug Fixes *Fixed issue where the GSO Thimble Collector was gifted for upgrading to GSO2 and thus bypassing the step where players are encouraged to purchase one from the Trading Station. *Removed the GSO Dispenser Block from a few population Techs. *Replaced old unused GSO AI module with the current AI module in most population Techs. *Fixed instances where the SCU block wasn’t spawning. *Fixed issue where Geo Corp Geothermal Generator was not rotatable. *Steam Vents now continue working after being unloaded. *Fixed issue where Venture Delivery Cannon was selling chunks for half of their value. *Fixed orphaned waypoints on radar (left over waypoints from completed missions). Known Issues *Most of the original base blocks have now been replaced with newer versions for the updated crafting system. The older base blocks now appear magenta in the game and will be removed completely in update 0.7.2 (sometime near the end of 2016). This should give you time to replace any old base blocks that you have on existing Techs and bases before they vanish forever. *Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.